Larimar
Larimar is a Fusion, and bonded to Ruby Sky (Light flipside), Beryl Bloomoon (sideless, but originally Dark, flipside) and Charoite (Chaos flipside). Appearances in GvE While not yet formally introduced, Larimar has interacted with others via chat roleplay and his formal appearance and introduction is upcoming. Personality A quiet but gentle person, Larimar isn't particularly affectionate at first glance, but shows a great deal of care for just about anyone. Although he is cool to those he dislikes, it's rare he's downright rude. He's shy and hesitant around new people, often acting far more formal than he is otherwise, and is very submissive. His internal instinct to protect others has manifested in such a fashion that he does not only wish to protect everyone, but he also avoids injuring anyone and hates death. As a healer he's far more bold, however; he knows his place and is confident but kind in the medical wing, and is very good at staying cool under pressure. He exhibits a great love of healing and enjoys learning about it; it is his life goal to become a healer. Among friends Larimar is friendly, open and supportive as he can be; he dislikes hearing anyone put themselves down (possibly because he knows all too well what it's like) and tries to be as kind and warm as he can be. With those he is especially close with, he displays a humor that is often otherwise hidden and a love for running jokes. Relationships Larimar is not an overly loyal person, nor is he very affectionate or open in his relationships. However, he does feel protective towards his friends and family. Ruby Sky Ruby and Larimar are fairly close; the two share a deep love of books, the arts, and curiosity. The two love talking and exploring together, and they make an excellent fighting pair. Beryl Bloodmoon Beryl and Larimar tend to be somewhat awkward with each other; they do like each other but they rarely interact. Neither are entirely sure how to act around the other. Generally they stick away from each other and keep to their own, but when they do get together they share an odd sort of humor, and like to snipe at each other- something Larimar does with virtually no one else. Charoite The two are incredibly close. Having grown up with Charoite for his entire life and caring very deeply for her, Larimar is seriously protective of his sister; despite the fact that they're twins he treats her as a younger sister and she treats him as an older brother. The two love talking and interacting, although Charoite can annoy Larimar with little effort. They frequently discuss emotions and their personal lives and confide in each other on a routine basis. Their flipside link is among the strongest in the group; the two feel each other's strong emotions regularly and easily and can sense pain on either end with little difficulty. Appearance Larimar is somewhat tall, having a couple of inches on Ruby and Beryl. His blond hair is very light, tinted faintly red, and is somewhat short but very thick and somewhat wild. Elf is very clearly present in him; he's muscled but lean, with slightly slanted, large eyes and pointed ears hidden behind his hair; his build is somewhat feline. His complexion is fair and almost shockingly light. Meanwhile his irises are a very light blue, the same beautiful hue of the shallows at a beach- pale, deep blue. Most of the time, he outfits himself in the usual wear of his home: a long, button-up jacket that falls to the mid-thigh (his is marbled pale blue), trousers, and mid-calf boots that button at the sides. Beneath his jacket he usually wears a white or otherwise cool-colored, somewhat tight T-shirt. (When he's not in his usual wear, he likes trousers or jeans, a T-shirt and sandals or tennis shoe.) Most of the time he wears light blue, the color of his magic, as is customary among the Cliff Elf students. Theme colors consist of a very light blue for his main color, copper for his secondary, and white and gray as minor ones. Home Life and Past Larimar is currently in training to be a healer at the healing institution near his home village. He lives in a small village only a few miles from the ocean, in a house with his adoptive parents. Unlike Ruby Sky, he rarely pines for home; rather, despite his loving parents, a deep and pervasive love for the ocean, and a passion for healing, he isn't on good terms with many of his fellow students and longs to get away from home for a time. He does hope to eventually own a home in the depths of the forest on the sea cliffs just a short ways away from the ocean, but would like to have another in the GvE world and therefore enjoys staying at the Fusion base. Much of the time, he's at home and in school as he completes his schooling to become a healer. It's not often he's able to visit GvE for this reason. Birth and Adoptive Parents The circumstances of Larimar and Charoite's birth are unknown- and very odd. The two were found on the doorstep of the main hall of the small village in Cliff Elf territory, in which they now live in, wrapped in nothing but a bundle of linens and cradled in a tiny fabric basket. There was no sign of their parents. When the village elders requested that someone care for them, their adoptive parents- who were unable to have children of their own- stepped up. What was odd was that Charoite exhibited traits of the Moon Elf race of elves- a race that had disappeared over a decade earlier and whose disappearance was a complete mystery. Larimar, on the other hand, seemed to have pure Cliff Elf blood, leading their parents to wonder precisely how a pair of twins could have such differing bloods- nothing of the sort had ever happened before in their knowledge, although legends told of such happenings. While blood samples were inconclusive it is suspected both are a fourth human and the other three-fourths are elven blood, although how much is Moon Elf blood and how much is Cliff Elf remains unknown. Schooling and Bullies Both Charoite and Larimar suffered from schoolhouse bullies and teasing. Larimar looked to be a normal Cliff Elf, but his shyness, the circumstances of his birth, and his closeness with Charoite lead to him being an easy target. (While bullying isn't encouraged among the elves, the Cliff Elf communities seem to deal with more than is usual in recent years.) Charoite, on the other hand, was bullied nonstop due to her incredibly odd appearance and powers- she was like nothing they had ever seen before, her mannerisms and magic were very out of the ordinary, and as a whole she was an enigma to most everyone. Naturally the schoolchildren targeted this, and this lead to her repeatedly acting out and growing more and more rebellious as the years wore on. She rarely attends school nowadays and instead self-teaches herself dance in the woods, despite her parent's efforts to make her take on something more substantial. Larimar still deals with meaner boys in his school, although they have pulled back over the years, especially as his skill in healing and magic became evident and the schoolmasters paid more and more attention to him. Weapons Although he's been trained in most weaponry, like all his flipsides, Larimar is most comfortable with a staff in his hand. He's not a very good fighter, although he's been trained in battle before; he is best with his fists. Magic Similarly to most Elves, Larimar possess three powers; in his case he bears the most common set, being an elemental based power, a bending ability, and a specialty. Using too much magic easily exhausts him, especially healing and water magic. He is able to heal multiple small wounds or do multiple small actions with magic with less issue than if he were to draw a large amount of magic at once to heal a large wound or do a large action. If he exhausts his magic supply within too short a time, he will grow faint, pale, and in extreme circumstances may fall unconscious; this may be resupplied by a flipside's lending of power, food, and various potions, but only real sleep can fix the problem entirely. Waterbending The only power he possesses close to Ruby and Beryl's, Larimar has the ability to manipulate and control any water; this varies from creating waves and walking across bodies of water to forming balls to splash at people and condensing it from the air when he is in need of it. Controlling it can be difficult, however, and he can't do too much without becoming exhausted. This ability is virtually useless as a fighting mechanism when he's not near a large body of water excepting special circumstances. Metalbending An unusual elemental power, Larimar can bend any metal to his will; he can create replicas of metal objects, bend and strengthen metal structures, and manipulate most any metal. This is highly useful for escaping and fighting, as he can easily manipulate a piece of metal into a dagger or other weapon. However, if he bends a piece of metal too much it may become brittle or more likely to snap and less flexible; it also takes more effort to bend tougher metals. Healing As a healer Larimar is somewhat well versed in medicines and can heal most wounds. He is also able to purge the system of poisons, infection, sickness, e.t.c. When healing a wound, Larimar's hands glow softly with a faint blue light. The major downside is that most any healing action results in a burning sensation in the person being healed while he's working; it can be very painful, although once he's finished it will disappear entirely and immediately. However, the reason for this is that other's bodies aren't familiar with his foreign magic; the more he heals someone, the less the burning sensation shows up, until the point at which it's so small as to be unnoticeable (something he's achieved with his flipsides, very, very close friends, and family). He required contact with the person who is injured to work his magic and also needs a knowledge of what he's healing in order to proceed in the case of more severe illnesses and wounds. His healing powers go far beyond this, however; with contact he is able to sense a person's physical state, and is currently being trained to recognize various hormonal spikes that indicate various bodily responses. He is also able to control someone's heartbeat to an extent, giving him the ability to drop them into unconsciousness or make them less restless; however this is only useful if he has time to do so as it requires several seconds of contact and concentration on his part (in other words, it's really only good for healing patients and prisoners- in the heat of battle it's useless). As is common with many healers, the more times he's healed or used his ability with someone, the better he can read and predict their body. With his flipsides he's easily able to tell even slight problems, whether it be lack of sleep, slight illness, or an internal imbalance of hormones; as he grows closer with others, he finds his abilities extending almost as far as with his flipsides. (With his parents, for example, he can sense even very slight problems.) However, if he's reading someone for the first or even tenth time he can only gain rudimentary and larger information and won't be able to tell slight issues or difficulties. Random Facts and Information * Larimar's name originates from the larimar gemstone. * Larimar’s healing powers reflects a fusion’s ability to bring together and heal the bond between two flipsides. * Larimar is the most reserved and strikes out on his own the most often out of his flipsides. * Larimar and Beryl are more cool towards others; Ruby and Charoite show more emotion; however Larimar and Ruby tend towards being more similar internally with a more balanced setup. Beryl and Charoite are both similar internally with a more wild setup. * Larimar and Ruby get along better and share similar color patterns that reflect their stronger relationship; Beryl and Charoite also have this. * Larimar is the only male out of the four; this makes him feel more of an outsider and awkward with all three because of his different gender. He knows that this is somewhat absurd but cannot seem to rid himself of the feeling anyways. * Larimar enjoys music quite a bit and is adept with most instruments; he also enjoys science and some more practical aspects of life, unlike his other flipsides. * Each flipside of Ruby Sky has two theme colors- one regular color (major color) and one metallic-based one (secondary). Larimar's are light blue and copper (whereas Ruby Sky's are teal and silver, Beryl's are dark green and gold, and Charoite's are purple and bronze). Relationships Outside Flipsides * Larimar is on good terms with the majority of the members of GvE, but hasn't met many of them. * He has a good relationship with Hootsie and there seems to be a suggestion of a potential more-than-friends relationship in the near future with her; he cares very deeply for her. * On the other hand, he has a dislike for Raven, due to Raven's going after him upon some of their first meetings and the two having a mutual instinctive dislike. However, he does feel a certain amount of compassion for her and tries to stay on her better side. Category:Fusions Category:Characters Category:Flipsides Category:Alive Category:Males